The "Human Salivary Proteome" proposal is a multi-institutional multidisciplinary research consortium responsive to the NIDCR RFA DE-04-007 aiming to generate a complete catalogue of all salivary secretory proteins using state of the art, sensitive and high-throughput proteomic technologies. While there have been substantive inroads into the salivary proteome using traditional biochemical approaches, there is an urgent need to comprehensively catalogue the entire "dictionary" of all salivary secretory proteins and their complexes employing state of the art mass spectrometry and accompanying emerging technologies. This proposal is the collective efforts of investigators from UCLA and USC, in conjunction with the consultant expertise, proposes 3 broad Specific Aims to address the multifaceted nature of this RFA. Each of these Aims are the efforts of investigators with significant background and expertise to address the clinical resources, proteomic competencies and informatics capabilities to address the comprehensive nature of this proposal. Aim 1 (Clinical Core) is to identify and develop resources to support and implement clinical acquisition of saliva for the proteomic program. A cohort of human salivary donors with distinct parotid, submandibular and sublinqual fluids who will provide the necessary salivary samples will be identified. Aim 2 (Proteomic Core) proposes multifaceted proteomic approaches to decipher the complete salivary proteome and their associated complexes from the three major normal adult salivary glands. Emergent technologies, bottom up and top down proteomics, and others, will be used to populate the complete catalogue of salivary proteins. Functional proteomic approaches will be used to unravel salivary protein complexes and understand the function of the proteins. Aim 3 is the biocomputational and bioinformatics plan to catalogue the salivary proteome, annotate the salivary proteome and effect the fully Salivary Proteome Knowledge Base (SPKB). We are excited to present our collaborative consortium. Our consortium is a multidisciplinary team of biologists, chemists, proteomics leaderships, engineers, computer scientists collectively focusing on the goal to create the periodic table of salivary secretory proteins.